Memorizing Child
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: An orphaned baby girl comes crawling to him in the middle of the forest. He picks her up from among the corpses and blood staining the earth. Taking her to raise as his own and train her to be a deadly Kunoichi. Rated M for blood
1. Chapter 1

**Memorizing Child **

An orphaned baby girl comes crawling to him in the middle of the forest. He picks her up from among the corpses and blood staining the earth. Taking her to raise as his own and train her to be a deadly Kunoichi.

* * *

In the forest a mass of bodies lay on the ground in an ocean of blood that was slowly staining the earth. No one was spared, strong capable young men had been hacked to pieces, young women were violated before and after their deaths, the elderly lay broken with their limbs twisted in unnatural angles, even young children had their necks slit open.

They rested among the remains of wooden merchant wagons that had once held goods such as clothing, jewelry, food and weapons. All of it mysteriously gone and the merchant's and their families, killed.

Among the rubble of the wagons, a torn piece of cloth that was stained with dried blood moved, as a small bump moved around under it.

Once reaching the edge of the cloth a small head popped from under it.

It was a baby that looked no older then a few months old, its little eyes taking in the scene before it. The baby crawled out from under the blood stained fabric and over towards the dead bodies and ocean of blood.

It seemed to be a baby girl, as she wore pink footy pajamas, although stained with blood, almost matched her chubby pick face but contrasted greatly with the small patch of pitch black hair on her head.

"_Kyu._"

The baby Kyu'ed as she touched the blood soaked ground around the bodies curiously, before she made little bubbles and was gigging happily, clapping her hands.

**Not to Far Away**

A man walked threw the forest, walking towards the smell of blood he had smelled over a few miles ago. His curiosity had driven him to find out were it was coming from and what caused it.

It was near dawn and he had grown tired after running from some ANBU that were pursuing him. His long, black hair was in knots and greasy from his weeks of running. He was exhausted and decided to walk on the ground as a posed to jumping threw the trees.

He came across the sit of hundreds of dead bodies across a crimson sea, and remains of wooden carts.

Unfazed by the site, he heard the faint sound of giggling. Frowning his brow in confusion he walked deeper into the remains of a merchant caravan, seeing some dead ninja's that had the Konoha leaf headband upon their persons. He smirked at the fool's demise, by what, he had no idea.

He approached the source of the sound as it stopped suddenly as he came into view. The man looked down disbelievingly at the baby, who looked up at him with her bright and innocent blue eyes.

"_Kyu."_

The baby girl 'kyu'ed as she looked up at the man curiously.

The man did not know what to make of it, but he bent down and grabbed the baby girl by her waist, holding her at arms length.

The baby girl looked to be in trance as she reached her stubby little arms out to his face. Finding the baby to be no threat he held the baby closer, as her small hands touched his pale cheeks.

For some reason the touch of the baby's small chubby hands, the warmth that came from them, soothed him.

He held the baby to his chest, in the crook of his right arm, as she looked up at him, the man could see great potential in her. He smiled down at her as the baby yawed and snuggled in to his chest, falling into a soft slumber.

The man was amazed that she would feel safe in his arms. He, a man who was feared in all the elemental nations, one of the three Sannin, the Snake Prince, Orochimaru.

Despite the stench of blood and death on his hands, both from his experiments and his life as a ninja, as well as his appearance of a snake. This child felt... safe enough to sleep anywhere near him, let alone in his blood stained arms.

He softly petted her head as he walked away from the wreckage and blood, taking the baby girl with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memorizing Child **

An orphaned baby girl comes crawling to him in the middle of the forest. He picks her up from among the corpses and blood staining the earth. Taking her to raise as his own and train her to be a deadly Kunoichi.

* * *

**13 Years Later**

Far, far, away, in an underground hide out. A young girl of the age of 13 walked down the dark halls of the hidden base. The lack of light not affecting her confident steps as she approached a dimly lit torch on the wall.

Her pale skin glowing orange in the fire light, as her dark waist length hair flowing down to her waist and over her shoulders, framing her elegant face, her sparking blue eyes were a sharp contrast to the darkness around her.

Dressed in a dark plum colored kimino top, tied with a black obi with a cute little bow in the back, the tips of her black panted finger nails visible from under the sleeves. Black, skin tight shorts, and black bandages wrapped around her right thy, along with a black weapon holder and sandals.

She came across a pair of wooden double doors, with several snakes carved into it. She pressed one of the door's open with her finger tips as it let out a loud creek before she popped her head inside the room.

"Daddy?"

She asked worriedly as she looked around the spacious room, a desk littered with scrolls, books and scraps of paper, several shelves of books containing powerful Justus, experiment records, and ninja data.

She looked over at the king sized four poster bed, were a man nearly completely wrapped in bandages sat, propped up by fluffy white pillows.

One bright golden eye shone through the dark room, looking at her.

"Atsuko."

The man's voice called her name as she slipped into the room so the man she called 'daddy' could see her more fully.

"Come here."

She obeyed and came to his bed side, taking a seat on the bed to the man's right. Her blue eyes slightly fogy as his golden eye observed her closely. Bring up his right hand to rest on the top of her head.

"What's the matter my child?"

He asked her, even if he knew what was fogging up her lovely eyes, he would usually, always ask.

"Kabuto-nii-san wanted me to come tell you that the Uchiha arrived, but he has some wounds and lost a lot of chakra from fighting the 9 tail's jinchūriki."

She said to him, rolling her eyes. She couldn't understand why Kabuto was so afraid of telling her father the 'bad' news, his temper wasn't that bad that he would kill the medic nin.

Orochmaru chuckled as he pulled his precious daughter close to him, making her lay her head on his bandaged chest. If anyone else had given him this information they would find their blood all over the floor and walls, but when it was his little warm child... his rage was dwindled down to annoyance.

"Good, Kabuto treated him and sent him off to rest I assume."

He asked as Atsuko nodded her head, her eyes still dull and lips turned into a frown.

"Yeah. He's in the room one down from mine."

Her voice held annoyance, which didn't surprise him at all. It had been Kimimaro's room before his illness had gotten so serious. She had been very fond of the bone welder, too much for Orochimaru's liking.

Atsuko was the only one of his ninja whom has never been altered by his experiments, or a curse mark, directly and his strongest, most loyal ninja. She was pure from altercations, yet tainted from the blood she has helped him spill.

She looked up at him, a frown still on her face, but her eyes held a gleam of excitement like he would get when getting a new test subject.

"Can I train with him, Daddy?"

Orochimaru chuckled, already imaging all the harm she could do to the young Uchiha, but he was planning on having her train him any way.

"Of course. Just as long as he survives with all his limbs intact."

Orochimaru said, he couldn't help but chuckle as Atsuko pouted and looked away. She was so much like himself, enjoying bloodshed and power almost as much as he did.

He found it... adorable.

* * *

That's was the second chapter, sorry it's so short. I will go into Atsuko's past with Orochimaru in later chapters. Sorry if he, or any other Naruto character, is a little OOC. I'm working on a new Lap Top and I don't have the data from my old one. So my stories will take a bit longer to update.


End file.
